Mireille's locket
History Origin The locket was given to Mireille by an anonymous suitor, later claimed to be Thaddeus Halifax. Mireille thought that it was very beautiful. She also believed that it was worth a lot of money, and tried to convince her brother that they could sell it in order to get the money to buy the cure for the disease he was dying from. He had become enamored with the idea of immortality and refused, resulting in a battle. During this battle, Lysander killed one of their parents. He used this death to split his soul and place part of it in the locket. This portion of his soul contained the hatred of his family that he had had at that age. Mireille trapped Lysander in his Animagus form. He was unable to change back because he had surrendered his humanity and weakened his grip on the physical realm. Horcrux With Mireille Mireille wore it around her neck for many years and grew to treasure it. Many believe that it was the source of her strong magical abilities. However, some also believe that it caused her to become harsh and cruel. Lysander's hateful soul fragment slowly weakened her, and she died at a relatively young age as a result. With Jackie After her death, it was taken by her son, Augustus Halifax. He enchanted it with many protective spells and gave it to his daughter, Jacqueline Halifax. He later magically bound it to her so that it could only be removed by another blood member of the Halifax family. Jackie's mother believed that it was corrupting Jackie. At one point, she wrote to Aedan Grady I requesting his help in removing it. Jackie continued to wear it when she entered Hogwarts. Most assumed that its purpose was to show off her status as a Halifax. She started acting strangely when Elliott Scott began preparing to search the catacombs for treasure. She sensed that he was about to enter. Lysander's soul influenced her to follow him, which Jackie believed she was doing in order to save Elliott from the dangers within. She brought her friends Taden Gaunt and Tyler Facheux with her into the catacombs and soon reached the end. Lysander's soul was made stronger and was able to seize complete control of her body, though she stayed conscious. He relinquished full control after using her to kill Elliott Scott. However, over the summer, the Horcrux took hold of Jackie's subconscious and she became convinced that she needed to bring Elliott back to life. She believed that this was the only way to right her wrongs and go back to living a normal life. Lysander's soul took advantage of her isolation and guilt to make her into his unknowing servant. She also became substantially better at magic, especially Transfiguration, and became an Animagus with the help of the locket. After several months, Lauren Grady found out what Jackie was doing. She reached out to Jackie and tried to talk her out of her plans. Kayne realized, with Jasper's help, that the locket was evil and attempted to remove it. Dark magic surged up his arm towards his heart until he let go. It left a bloody gash and eventually a scar on his arm. Shortly after, Lauren's words enabled Jackie to begin fighting Lysander's influence. She was mostly able to prevent herself from hurting Lauren. Lysander's soul forced her into the forest during a blizzard and kept her away from Hogwarts for days. With Jackie's mind and body weakened, the Horcrux was able to take full control. This resulted in Jackie kidnapping Tyler Facheux, severely wounding Lauren, and restoring Lysander to a human body. Lysander used his brief lucidity to remove the locket from Jackie, knowing that his former evil would immediately overtake him. With Lysander Lysander put on the locket and became filled with hate once more. He also had his strength and magical ability returned to him. He resumed his mission of revenge on those he believed had wronged him. After an absence of two years, he returned to Hogwarts and hid the locket in The Catacombs. After they and their friends were harassed by Lysander for months, Tyler Facheux and Jackie Halifax decided to go into The Catacombs to retrieve the locket. They became trapped in a room slowly filling with water and were forced to summon Derek Hunter, who helped them escape. The three reached the end and encountered the Mirror of Erised. Writing on the wall told them that what they sought was within what they desired. Because Tyler looked into the mirror and desired a future with Derek, the locket magically existed inside him and was violently coughed up. Tyler began to wear the locket despite Jackie's warnings. Physical Characteristics The locket is gold-colored and contains a picture of Mireille and Lysander as children. It was sealed shut as a Horcrux. It has an elegant image of a rose engraved on it, which later became the Halifax family's official symbol. Magical Properties * Horcrux (Lysander Halifax) * Protective enchantments (by Augustus Halifax) * Bound to Jackie Halifax (formerly) ** Could only be removed by a blood Halifax ** This was undone when Lysander removed the locket. When worn by a Halifax * Significant increase in magical ability (especially Transfiguration) * More pronounced influence as a Horcrux ** Body can be seized by Lysander's soul Category:Objects Category:Horcruxes Category:Halifax